


My Stomach

by Firebull



Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Burt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Burt knew that it made no sense to start feeling insecure about his looks now, but that didn't change how he felt. Good thing Stu is there to make it all better.





	My Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This time with actual canon knowledge. I'm so happy that cuddly cat!Stu turned out to be canon.

Burt had never felt insecure about the way he looked. He didn't have any reason to. He knew why he looked the way he did and made peace with that a long time ago. Especially his stomach that had come with a mix of age and drinking or eating a bit too much after his wife passed away.

He knew that Stu didn't mind, he had climbed way too eagerly into bed with Burt to have minded, but that didn't silence the doubts coming to the surface every once in a while. Not when Stu was conventionally attractive and Burt wasn't anymore.

He voiced the doubts out loud right before meeting Stu's parents, though it was far more casual than he felt. Stu still picked up on it non the less. He had known exactly what Burt meant and stopped in his tracks. His hand rubbed Burt's stomach, laying on it protectively. Those beautiful eyes focus on him.

"Hey, that's _my_ stomach," he said, his eyes daring Burt to come up with any arguments that he could shut down. 

Burt swallowed. Those little doubts seemed so nonexistent when Stu was looking at him so intensely. Would they be here, ready to meet Stu's parents, if Stu didn't even like the way he looked? No, they wouldn't be. Would Stu be touching his stomach if he hated it? No, he wouldn't be. For a while those words combined with that stare were enough to keep the doubts away and St made sure to keep it that way.

After that day, Stu started paying more attention to his stomach. Not overly much, not enough to make Burt feel uncomfortable, but whenever he'd notice Burt rubbing it while staring into space he'd come up behind him and hug him around the middle, painting shapes on it with his fingers.  He only let up when he was sure that he had chased the doubts away. Well, either that or he's pull him to bed to show him just how much he didn't mind.

Though most of the time he'd just cuddle close to it because apparently Stu was part cat and his favorite spot in any house was Burt's stomach. Just like now, he'd flop down over Burt's lap and cuddle close. His face pressed as much against Burt as humanly possible.

"Just what is it with you an my stomach?" Burt asked as Stu nuzzled close to his stomach.

"Love is stored in the stomach," Stu said before giving it an exaggerated kiss. Complete with Stu making a "mwah" noise and his lips smacking loudly.

Burt laughed, running his hand over Stu's freshly shorn head and saw Stu grinning against his stomach. 

Burt had never felt insecure about the way he looked and there was no reason to start now.


End file.
